


Craving

by stupidforya



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Morning Kisses, WATERPARKS IS PART OF THE BANDOM RITE
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Awsten punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan, tetapi dia tidak bisa bekerja denganhickeyyang terpamer jelas di lehernya.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> halo. pengennya ditulis di bahasa inggris karena siapa tau dibaca awsten sama travis, tapi lupa kalo b inggris saya gak bagus-bagus amat :(
> 
>  **disclaimer:** ga pernah bilang kalau parxboyz ini punya saya. ya kali. kisah ini juga gak nyata dan seratus persen fiksi.

Awsten memperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi di kaca. Dia pikir dirinya sudah terlihat rapih saat itu, kemejanya tidak ada kerutan-kerutan yang merusak penampilannya, rambutnya sudah disisir jadi tidak terlihat seberantakan semalam. Awsten betul-betul berpikir dirinya sudah siap pergi bekerja, tetapi tepat ketika matanya melakukan pengecekan terakhir, dia menangkap sebuah bulatan merah yang meminta perhatian.

 _Oh, sial_. Awsten pikir.

“Geoff?” panggil Awsten. Dia menunggu jawaban, tetapi dari kamar mandi Geoff tidak menjawab apa-apa dan sambil kikuk setengah mati Awsten memberikan lirikan kepada jam dinding. “Geoff!” panggil Awsten sekali lagi.

“Apa, _sweetheart_?” Kali ini suara Geoff terdengar kencang.

Awsten memutar tubuhnya. Orang yang tadi dia panggil ada di ambang pintu, setengah telanjang—hanya setengah bagian bawah tubuhnya masih tertutup oleh handuk yang melingkar di pinggang. Geoff menyengir, dia nampak senang, _entah mengapa_ , tetapi Awsten tidak terhibur (walaupun, _sungguh_ , kalau Awsten jawab dia tidak terhibur melihat Geoff memamerkan dadanya itu jelas-jelas dia sedang berbohong).

“Kau sudah mau berangkat bekerja?” tanya Geoff.

“Hei! Kau memberikanku cupang ini? Kaulupa apa yang aku bilang semalam?” Mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan meluncur darinya membuat Awsten memutar mata, seraya itu dia membongkar lagi isi tas cokelatnya dan menggali untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menutupi cupang memalukan itu. Buruknya? Kemejanya sama sekali tidak berguna menutupinya.

Tawa memasuki telinga Awsten. Nadanya mengejek, baginya sangat menyebalkan. Di situ Awsten ingin menghentikannya karena lagi-lagi menggubris, namun di saat yang sama Awsten lebih memilih berdoa kalau di dalam tasnya dia menyimpan _concealer_ yang bisa menolong di saat-saat begini. Tahu-tahu, ketika jari-jari Awsten menemukan _jar_ yang dia cari-cari, tangan-tangan lain melingkar di pinggangnya. Bahunya jadi berat, sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

“Sayang, ‘kan, bisa kau sembunyikan?” kata suara itu—di telinga Awsten, menggelitik dan sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan geli yang menjalar di permukaan kulitnya. Barangkali karena didorong impuls, Awsten menepakkan sebuah kecup singkat di pipi, kemudian dia mendorong Geoff jauh.

“ _Sayang_ ,” ucap Awsten. Dia mulai membuka dua kancing kemejanya, kemudian menarik salah satu sisi kemejanya dan memamerkan _hickey_ yang dia bicarakan pada Geoff. “Kautahu, ‘kan, kalau menutupinya itu butuh waktu? Kautahu, ‘kan, kalau waktu kerjaku itu sebentar lagi?!” marahnya.

“Liburkan saja, dong. Habiskan waktu denganku hari ini. Semenjak aku kerja di luar kota kita jadi jarang bertemu.” Geoff mendekatkan dirinya lagi dengan Awsten. Mereka bertukar tatap, sebentar, Geoff memanfaatkannya untuk menaruh bibirnya di bibir Awsten.

 Awsten merasakan tangan Geoff pelan-pelan hinggap di kulitnya, melingkar, lagi, ke pinggulnya dan mendekap keduanya lebih dekat. Hari-hari lain Awsten hanya ingin seperti ini. Di hari-hari lain, Awsten punya kesibukan di mana dia harus bertatap muka dengan manusia-manusia tengil yang tidak tahu malu, menata nilai dan berusaha jadi orang baik-baik. Di malam hari-hari lainnya itu, Awsten kesepian karena kamarnya hanya dia seorang dan bantal di samping yang biasanya memiliki seseorang yang mengisi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Dia mengerang. Rasanya menyenangkan. Iya, ingin seperti itu saja, ya, ‘kan? Seperti kata Ge—

“ _Sweetheart_.” Tubuhnya didorong. Tangan Awsten bertumpuh di meja karena berpikir dirinya bakal terjatuh ke lantai, tetapi dia menyadari kalau kedua tangan Geoff masih berlama di pinggulnya. Juga Geoff— _astaga_. Awsten lupa kalau Geoff cuma menggunakan handuk selama ini yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya saja. Tapi, dia juga punya _boner_ yang nampak jelas—Awsten merasakan wajahnya memanas.

“ _Uhm_ , Geoff—“

“Kau hari ini kerja, ‘kan? Yah, aku bisa meyelesaikan ini sendiri, oke, jadi kau—“

Tidak memberi jeda, Awsten melanjutkan apa yang tertinggal tadi. Dia membiarkan jari-jemarinya bermain di rambut Geoff, menekan kedua tubuh mereka lebih dekat, membenamkan diri dalam-dalam pada ciuman mereka dan Awsten tidak lagi memikirkan tentang pekerjaan yang beberapa waktu yang membuatnya cemas.

Ketika keduanya tahu kapan harus berhenti, Geoff membuka mulutnya duluan. Heran di wajahnya tertulis jelas dan menyatakan pertanyaan, “aku pikir kaumau berangkat kerja?” Awsten tidak memberikan jawaban verbal setelahnya, hanya lagi bibir dan bibir yang dipertemukan sampai dia puas lalu mengarahkan keduanya untuk berbaring di atas kasur yang lebih nyaman.

“Aku berubah pikiran. Aku bakal bilang aku sakit atau semacamnya. Pacarku tidak sering mengunjungiku, aku ingin bersama dia saja. Dia juga bilang ingin bersamaku sepanjang hari.” Awsten terkekeh, lalu menciumi Geoff lagi. Awsten tahu Geoff tersenyum di antara ciuman-ciuman itu, dia juga tahu tangan Geoff nakal berusaha membuka kancing _zipper_ celananya.

“Untung saja aku menyangimu, Geoff,” ujar Awsten.

“Memangnya kalau kau tidak menyayangiku apa yang bakal kaulakukan?” Geoff bertanya.

“Entah, lihat saja nanti.” Awsten tidak bicara lagi dan menanggalkan handuk Geoff yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dia pagi itu.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~lanjutannya boleh di dalam imajinasi sendiri ya~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> makasih sudah lewat di sini!


End file.
